My Guardian Angel
by ileamc
Summary: Full summary and facts inside. R&R. A sneek preview for whats going to happen in the rest of the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I have this new idea in my head. Before I type the first chapter I got the summary in hand and I want to have reviews on this summary. I think this is an unique idea. Well here it is:**

Bella is 18 years old and lives alone in a small house in a small town close to Forks. She does not have the money to go to collage. She never had friends or a boyfriend. Later on she looses her mom Renee and Charlie. So she is heart broken and her heart is in pain. When her guardian angel named Edward Cullen helps her out of her depression and falls in love with her.

**AN: things you need to know:**

**1. Edward is a soul he is dead ( you will find out why later on).**

**2. Edward's soul is a vampiric soul. He still has bronze hair and gold eyes also pale skin.**

**3. He does not have the urge to kill Bella.**

**4. He would be like ( I will not damn you) kind of thing.**

**5. Edward can touch Bella but not other people.**

**6. People can't hear or see Edward.**

_**Review and see what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**An: I dont own Twilight or New Moon...I wish. Thanks for reviewing even it was just the summary!!! Yay!!**

**TotalVampire-holic: That seems like an idea but you can do that story if you want.**

**Twilight Fay: Iam glad you like it.**

**You really think Im listeni...: She might be crazy we don't know yet.**

**Blackrosiegirl: Thank you I am glad you like it.**

**TheCrazyActress: Well I never heard of that the idea popped up in my head.**

**cripsee: Thank you sooooo much!**

**Thank you guys for reviewing!!! Well here is the first chapter in Edward's point of view.  
**

* * *

Here I am in heaven with other souls and of course God. I miss my family, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. I can tell that they are in pain and wish for me to come back. Up here in heaven I spend time with my real birth parents. There was one thing I did not have when I was human or a vampire. 

Love.

I never been in love but I wish. God told me that there will come a time that I will. I believe in him thats why I am in heaven. My real family went back down to Earth to start their new lives.

Only wish I hadn't if it wasn't for those werewolves. I was hunting one night because I was thirsty. Well after I killed a dear the grey werewolf attacked me. Why did he? Yes we had a treaty, I swore I was not on their land.

Now I can tell that Carlisle is pissed and upset. One: The werewolves, and two: I am dead.

I heard Alice saying that she did not see me being attacked. I wonder why. Was it fate? Or something along those lines?

I dont know and I think I won't get answers.

I am up in the clouds lying down thinking and I saw God with a man and a woman.

"Hello Edward,"

"Hello My Lord how are you?"

"Doing really good my child, I came here to tell you something."

"Okay My Lord."

"This is Renee," Pointing at the woman, "And this is Charlie," pointing at the man.

They both held their hands out and I shook them. "Nice to meet you, I'm Edward Cullen."

"Hello Edward, dear." Did she just say Dear?

"Hi, what brings you up here?" Charlie and Renee both looked down sad.

Charlie spoke, "I died by getting shot by a bad guy. I was the chief of police in Forks."

Then Renee spoke, "I died in a plane crash to Forks to visit him," Pointing at Charlie, "and my daughter or our daughter that is still living down near Forks. I died before Charlie died, and I saw his death and I didn't like it. So now here we are in heaven."

"So you have a daughter?"

"Yes we do that's why we came to you to help."

"Yes you have a mission. A mission to get your life back from the last time you died. Well you won't go back to those werewolves." God said. I nodded. "Okay they have a daughter named Isabella Swan but she is well known as Bella Swan. Right now I can feel her emotions and I can see her right now."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course Edward." He took my hand and we were in a house. I saw a girl that looked around my age sitting on her couch crying. She was beautiful. She has dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and very pale. And her body looked a little skinny in a way. But still she is beautiful. It hurt me to see her upset and crying. She began to talk, wait she is...praying, to God.

"Oh please God help me to get rid of this pain. I can't believe this my life is ruined why does this have to happen to me? I don't have a life anymore, I can't go to college. I don't have friends nor a boyfriend that would love me. Why do I have to be so alone? Why? Why?"

She started to sob again. I walked towards her to soothe her but the vision blurred and I was right back to Heaven.

"What?! Go back please!"

"You will Edward. I was just showing you Bella suffering of what happened. Now you will go back down and you are still a soul. You are going to be her guardian angel. You will help her to make her happy and I can tell that both of you will fall in love with each other. I know its weird falling in love with a human but it will work. You will protect her and when you fall in love you will come back to life again as a vampire. You will always be with her for eternity. When you go back as a vampire turn her and you both will be together forever. Forever happy and you can go back to your clan. Bring Bella too."

"But what if she don't want to be a vampire?"

"Don't worry she would want to be a vampire. But remember she can't expose you or being a vampire. She will keep it as a secret. She will see you and touch you. And of course you can touch her. Or lets just say that you both can see and touch and speak to each other. And remember she can be clumsy so just protect her. Sence you are a vampiric soul you won't have to drink blood from animals until you go back to your body in Forks cementary. I know your body is in ashes but we can fix that. Do you understand what you are supposed to do?"

"Yes My Lord."

"Good."

"Oh Edward?" Renee asked.

"Yes?"

"Please take care of our daughter."

"I will do everything in my power."

"Good that's what I want to hear." God said. "Now go and be happy we will be here to help you."

"And we will always be in your heart and Bella's." I nodded. I closed my eyes thinking about Bella.

I opened my eyes and found myself in front of Bella's small house. I walked towards her door and opened it. I saw here sleeping on the couch. She began to talk in her sleep. "Help me God." She murmered.

"Don't worry Bella I'm here for you...My love."

**_So how do like it? Review Please!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is Bella's point of view.**

**Oh and The Cullen family are in Canada. I just wanted to tell you that. **

**Well this starts before Edward talks to Charlie and Renee.**

* * *

I was so excited when Mom was coming up here to visit me and Charlie. I had not seen her in months. I missed her very badly. Renee wanted me to live with Charlie so she can be with Phil since he is a baseball player. I know she loves me a lot but she wanted me to get to know Charlie. When I moved near Forks, I was a little depressed because I did not know Charlie very well and of course the weather here. Its always cold and rainy. I loved Pheonix. I love the sun, the heat, everything. 

When I went to Forks High School no one talked to me or even look at me. The ones that talks to me makes fun of me. So I never had friends in my life. Not even in Pheonix. Its like I don't exist. Well I already graduated and my mom missed it but Renee promised to be here during the summer.And of course with Phil.

Well the day came when Mom was going to see me. She said she would be here in the afternoon. So I waited and waited. I was so tired.

I fell asleep.

I woke up and it was 8 pm. Where is she?

Maybe the flight was canceled or there was a delay. I turned on the TV and the news was on. What I saw was shocking.

There was a plane accident. The plane that was heading towards Seattle crashed. I saw the image and the plane was in flames.

Oh no! Mom was in it too. They showed all of the passegers that died, and Mom and Phil were one of them.

There were tears in my eyes and I put my face in my hands sobbing. The front door opened and it was Charlie.

"Oh honey why are you crying?" He sounded worried.

"Mom was in a plane accident. She's gone Dad she's-" I stopped and sobbed some more.

"Shh, its okay Bells everything will be okay." Charlie soothed me. He gave me a hug and saw the news. He stared and cried also.

"Oh Bella," He started to sob. He let go of me and I walked upstairs to bed. When putting my pjs on I was in the covers and tried to sleep.

It was so hard trying to sleep. Mom being dead and stuff. I loved her so much. I was so happy when she was going to see me but she's gone.

I finally fell asleep with tears in my eyes. I had a nightmare.

* * *

Today was Saturday and Charlie woke me up from my nightmare. 

"Hey Bells?"

"Yes Dad?"

"I have to work today. They just called and there was a murderer that broke in a house in Forks. Are you going to be okay while I'm gone? I should be home around 8. If I am going to stay later I will call you. I promise."

"Yeah I will be okay."

"Okay Bells I love you,"

"I love you too, Dad." He smiled and walked out. I heard his cruiser pull out of the driveway and drove away.

I got up and took a shower. I walked downstairs to eat some breakfast. Sence I was so depressed I only ate a cereal bar and drank some juice.

Today was a boring day. I just sat on the couch doing nothing in paticular. I just watched TV like all day. It was coming close to 8 and Charlie did not call me yet.

I looked at the time it read, 8:15. He promised that he will call me if he was coming home late.

So I did not pay attention to the time so I was flipping channels and I accidently flipped on the news.

Now my day became worse. Not my day, my _life_.

Charlie was murdered by a man that showed and it said that the murderer was going to be on death row. It showed a picture of Charlie with his uniform on. I picked up the remote and turned it off. I dropped the remote and I felt a hole being opened in my chest. The pain was horrible.

I cried and cried for days now.

So here I am laying down on the couch crying and feeling alone. I hugged my favorite pillow that I owned when I was a baby. Tears began to drop to my pillow.

"Oh please God help me to get rid of this pain. I can't believe this, my life is ruined, why does this have to happen to me? I don't have a life anymore, I can't go to college. I don't have friends nor a boyfriend that would love me. Why do I have to be so alone? Why? Why?"

I crying myself to sleep. I finally did but it was a dreamless sleep. Even though I am a deepsleeper and a talker.

I woke up and someone was playing with my hair. I sat up and slowly turned around. When I turned around I saw a figure.

When I did I screamed thinking it was a murderer wanting to kill me. He covered my mouth from screaming and his other finger tapping his lips.

When he released my mouth everything when black. But other than that I felt something cold catch me from hitting the ground.

**_I know if it was kinda short. But please review. The more reviews I get the more chapters I post._**


	4. Chapter 4

_When he released my mouth everything when black. But other than that I felt something cold catch me from hitting the ground_.

* * *

I woke up and someone was playing with my hair and caressing my cheeks. When I became totally conscious my head was against the head rest of the couch with me lying on that someone's lap. 

He had bronze hair, gold eyes, and he was very pale. Paler than me. He was beautiful. What is he doing here?

We stared in each others eyes for a very long time. He never made a move to hurt me he just caressed my cheek and looked at me.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Edward Cullen. I am your guardian angel. God sent me here to protect you." Oh I love his musical voice.

"God?"

"Yes he heard you praying and I met your parents." I gasped and I became in tears.

"You-you met my parents?"

"Yes I did. _They_ also sent me here to protect you." I looked down with my tears dripping. With his cold pale finger he lifted my chin up to look at his eyes. "Please don't cry, it hurts me to see you like this." With his hand he wiped away my tears. A sob escaped from my mouth. "Shhhh," He sushed me.

"So if you are my guardian angel can anyone else see you?"

"No only _you_ can see me." I reached up to touch his cheek and it was soft and smooth.

"You feel so real. But are you only in my mind?"

"No, God made me this way to be with you. If you are going to go in public I will be with you its just pretend that you don't see me. Well you can see me but just don't say anything to me without anyone seeing you because people will think you are crazy."

"So you know everything about me?"

"Yes I do your parents told me everything. I know you are clumsy too."

I frowned. "I wish I wasn't."

"Don't worry my love I won't let anything hurt you." He had a crooked smile that took my breath away. Wait...

"Did you call me my love?" He nodded.

" I am in love with you just to let you know. When I first saw you, you were very beautiful. You are the most beautiful creature I ever saw in my life."

I smiled with tears in my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He asked as he was wiping my tears away.

"I'm just happy right now. No one thought of me in that way. I'm just being emotional right now." I smiled when I said this.

"I'm glad to see you happy. This is my first time to see you smile." He grinned.

"So how long have you been watching me?"

"About a day or well that time you were praying to God. I saw you here hugging your pillow in tears crying and pray in to God saying,

_"Oh please God help me to get rid of this pain. I can't believe this, my life is ruined, why does this have to happen to me? I don't have a life anymore, I can't go to college. I don't have friends nor a boyfriend that would love me. Why do I have to be so alone? Why? Why?" "_ And when you were sleeping I heard you say 'Help me God'

"But I did not see you. Wait you are not real this is a dream." I got up breaking through his grasp and went into the bathroom. I washed my face in warm water and looking at myself in the mirror. I opened my mirror to see if I had any cold medicine but there was none. _This is a dream. this is a dream. He is not real he is just imaginary._

I shut the mirror and saw Edward Cullen standing behind me. I turned around and his face was inches from mine. "This is not a dream I am real. I am a soul, a vampire soul that is here to be your guardian."

"Did you say vampire soul?"

"Yes I died when I was a vampire. Don't worry I will never harm you or leave you. I can't smell your blood. I can't drink blood because I am dead. My body is hidden in Forks cementary."

"Oh but promise to not hurt me? Because I am afraid that if I trust you, later on you can be an evil spirit."

He caressed my cheek. 'I promise I swear to God not to hurt you. I am not an evil spirit. How can I come from heaven if I would hurt you Bella?"

"I don't really know because you were a vampire?"

"I was a good vampire I've hunted animals, but sometimes I would slip up but now I won't be able to kill you."

"So can you tell me how you came along?" I was excited to get to know him, My guardian angel.

"Of course, anything for my love." I smiled and I was in his arms. He carried me downstairs to my couch with me on his lap and

he began to tell his story.

_**Review. I know it might be short but please review. I know I cliffy but I got to get the next chapter straight.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I had the last chapter done before I posted it, but I just wanted to see how many reviews I can get. Well here is Edward's story. Still in Bella's POV. Oh and don't pay attantion to the animals what they hunt because I say deer a lot. so don't worry about it.**

* * *

"I was born in Chicago on June 20, 1901." He said. 

"Wow you are that old?" He nodded.

"I don't really remember that much though, but I do remember I was dying from a Spanish Influenza around the summer in 1918. My parents already died from the disease leaving me alone. Carlisle was a doctor at the hospital and he knew I was alone. I was very sick and was hours away from passing away.

He came to check on me and he knew I was dying. Carlisle changed me into a vampire. The other doctors and nurses did not pay attention because the chaotic epidemic. It was very painful when Carlisle changed me. I still remember the pain though.

When I became a vampire Carlisle adopted me. Later on he found Esme. She lost her baby after it was born and tried to commit suicide. But she failed. He found her near a shore close to a river. She was bleeding very badly and he took her to the hospital. But somehow her heart was still beating.

He knew there was no hope for her so he changed her. Later on she became my mother and Carlisle my father. They were happily married and they are still together now. Later on Carlisle found Rosalie thinking I would be a campanion to her like Carlisle was to Esme. He was careful with his thoughts around me. Oh yeah I was a mind reader and I still am. But I can't read your mind.

Well anyway that did not work. She only liked me as a brother. I did not mind at all, I never liked her in that way, only as a sister. She always shows off her beauty and it annoys me.

Two years after she became a vampire she found Emmett. We were in the Appalachian Mountains and we were hunting animals. Well Rosalie found Emmett being attacked by a grizzly bear. I was so amazed when Rosalie carried Emmett over a 100 miles. When you're a vampire you are like a shark. If you smell or see blood it is hard to resist it especially if you were a newborn vampire.

Rosalie brought Emmett to Carlisle, he realised that them two were perfect for each other so he changed him. As months went by they got married. I was alone and every now and then I would feel pain in my chest." He looked down with sadness in his eyes. I reached up to touch his cheek. He look up at me in the eyes and he sighed.

"We were hunting deer around Forks and we came across La Push. The native tribe were werwolves and vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies. Carlisle made a treaty with the tribe elder for us to stay off of their land. So we all signed the treaty.

In 1950 Jasper and Alice as a couple came and joined our family. Jasper is still working on his restaint, but Alice will always be with him. Carlisle and Esme were worried about me. They knew I was alone. Jasper and Alice were finally married a few months after they joined our family.

I was always the odd man out. Around 2000 I was attacked by a werewolf. I was not on their land. I was hunting and I killed a deer. A werewolf came out of the trees and attacked me. He tore me into pieces and burned me to ashes. My family found out and talked to the natives, and they said that the werewolf was not a Quileute, it was a wild one."

I looked at him with worry. "My family grieved for me and they wanted me back badly. I think the worse family member that was in pain was Esme. Carlisle tried to soothe her along with Jasper. I was in pain too.

And now just before I met you, I met your parents in heaven. They sent me down here to protect you. They said that they missed you and loved you. I remembered what Renee told me right before I came down here."

"What did she say?" I had tears in my eyes.

He wiped them away. "She said_,"Please take care of our daughter."_ He looked away thinking what to say next.

"So I remember you telling me that you hunted humans." I pointed out.

He nodded. "Yes I did. After I was changed I was in a rebellious stage. I hunted humans that were truly evil. Like murderers and stuff. I had been away from Carlisle and Esme for 4 years. With my mind reading powers I can avoid the innocents and kill the ones that were evil. But as times went by I began to see the monster in my eyes. I realized _I _was a murderer. So I quit hunting humans and went back to my original diet."

"Carlisle and Esme welcome me back with open arms."

"Wow that was a quite of a story. That was interesting. Better than my life. My life was kinda depressing, but I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Its alright we have forever." My stomach growled. I knew he heard. "The human needs to eat." He got up with me still in his arms and walked into the kitchen. He sat me down in a chair and walked up to the pantry.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Um I don't know macaronie and cheese?"

"Sure, here we go." I got up and he handed me the box. He got out an old pan that still could be used and placed it on the stove. I opened the box and poured the noodles in the pan. After that he poured some of the water in the pan and started boiling it. I was standing stirring the noodles with Edward right behind me with his arms around my waist.

While I was stirring I began to think. How could I love an angel or a soul from heaven. Its weird. I know he loves me but how would I love him back? The stories he just told me were interesting but yet sad. He never been in love when he was a human or a vampire. I felt bad about that. He never got the chance to be in love until...now?

I can imagine the pain he went through and I can tell when he was telling his past time he was in pain. I can feel his pain along with mine.

He came here to protect me from danger and I think God gave him a chance to be in love and God and Edward chose me. Why me? The plain unattractive me? Maybe God made me this way to be with Edward. Maybe Charlie and Renee knew that Edward was alone and agreed that he could be with me.

Somehow my chest, my heart, I feel whole. The wound that fate gave me healed, it closed up. Do I love Edward? My guardian angel?

I think I do, I just never had this feeling before. I have been in pain ever since I knew about love. He says that he loves me and he was serious about it. I guess he is the one for me so I should love him back. I trust him with my life, I can't imagine him hurting me even though he is a vampire. Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" He asked curiously.

"Um... I was thinking about what was happening ever since you came down here. And trying to identify my feelings."

"Can you tell me?" he asked.

"Sure," and I turned around slowly to look at his eyes. I slowly reached up to touch his cheek. He closed his eyes and press his cheek against my hand. I started to caress his pale white smooth face.

"You are so warm Bella," he murmered with his eyes still closed. He finally opened his eyes and it was full of...

Love.

I still had my hand against his cheek. I finally said what I wanted to say for the past minutes.

"I love you Edward Cullen, my guardian angel."

* * *

**_Sooooo how do you like it. It might be a little short and rushed but don't worry about that. _**

**_Please review!!!!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: sorry I haven't update in a while. well here is the chapter.**

**And also this chapter is dedicated to my favorite author Redroses342. Thank you for your reviewing and support.**

* * *

_I still had my hand against his cheek. I finally said what I wanted to say for the past minutes._

_"I love you Edward Cullen, my guardian angel."_

Right after I said that I was in his cool stronge arms. Not until then...

"I love you Bella with all of my heart." His musical voice sounded like and angel even he is. I smiled when he said that. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the comfort of me in his arms. My head was against his lanky but muscular stone like chest. This moment seemed like an eternity until I felt a burn hit my bare upper arm.

"Ouch!" I saw water burning my skin and I totally forgot about the macaronie and cheese. The water was boiling and hitting the floor close to my feet. Edward pushed me back and the water was splashing on him but to my surprise the water did not hit him, it went _through _him.

He turned off the stove and dumped the pan in the sink. I saw the noodles black and brown. He threw away the mac and cheese.

"Oops," I whispered. He turned around.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Sorry I just got carried away I'm sorry." All of the sudden I was in his arms in an unbreakable hold.

"Isabella, You have nothing to be sorry for. I got carried away too." He looked up and our eyes locked. I noticed his eyes drift to the spot where I got burned. He gently placed his hand on top of the burned area. I thought it would hurt but it didn't. Thanks to Edward with his cold touches.

"Feel better?"

"Yes thank you." My stomach growled and he heard.

"I guess I need to take you somewhere."

"Wait, _I_ have to go. Remembered what you said? People can't see you. If we talked to each other people will think I am crazy."

"Oh yeah I forgot. I wish I was alive right now so I can take you anywhere you want to go and things like that." He sighed. "Alright you will drive but I am not leaving you." I nodded and grabbed my purse. I walked out of the door and I closed it and locked it before he can even get out. I saw Edward walking through the door. He smirked. "Huh, nice try." I can walk through walls also. He chuckled. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

I walked to my car and unlocked the door. I got in and Edward was already in. I turned on the engine and drove away.

"So where are you going?"

"I am going to a cafe in Port Angeles." I looked at him and he had no seat belt on. No duh he is a ghost. We finally arrived at the cafe called PA Cafe and I got out. I saw Edward right next to me and I walked in at PA Cafe.

I walked to a bar and sat down and Edward was next to me.

"Hello may I take your order?" The woman behind the bar asked.

"Yes can I have popcorn chicken and fries please?"

"And what to drink?"

"Um..sprite please?"

"Sure I will be back with that." After that I stared at Edward the whole time I was waiting. If people saw they think I am staring out the windows. As minutes gone by the lady brought my food.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." I ate my food and I felt self conscious because Edward was staring at me the whole time. I finished eating and I had to go to the bathroom. I had to let him know that I needed to go to the bathroom. To my surprise no one was around.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes?"

"I need to go to the bathroom."

He frowned. "Okay I'll wait here and please be careful."

"I will Edward." And I walked to the restroom. I went in the stall and went to restroom. After that I got out and walked to the sink. I turned on the water and splashed water on my face. I looked myself in the mirror. What I saw scared me.

I saw a tall dark man with red eyes coming from behind me. I turned around and nothing was there. I turned back around and I saw the dark scary man turned me around and grabbed my throat.

He smiled an evil smile. "Hello Isabella." I heard him chuckle.

"Who are you?" I was frightened by the man's eyes.

"Hahahaha, I am you worst nightmare. I am an evil spirit coming to haunt you."

"Why do you want to haunt me?"

"Well not just to haunt you but to kill you."

"Why?"

"I hated the Swans, I knew your father when I was in training to be a cop. We were partners and he accidently shot me when we were hunting down a killer. But he killed me. I never went to heaven and I'll never will. I am here to get revenge. I killed your mother and her fiance also."

"At the plane crash." I was shocked. "How?"

"I was on the plane and I messed up the controls."

"My dad?"

"Ah yes. I possessed a criminal and I controlled him and shot your dad, the criminal already died on death row. And now I am here to kill you." He laughed again and I was more frightened than ever. He pulled out his knife and was about to stab me but something threw him back and went through the wall.

Edward.

"Come one Bella we need to get out of here!" I nodded and walked fast so people here won't think anything happened. I gave the lady the money.

"No change." And I was out the door. I rushed to get in the car and Edward saw my frightened expression.

"What happened back there?"

"I am being haunted by an evil ghost. The person who knew my dad and wanted revenge. His goal is to kill everyone that is in the Swan family and he wants to kill me."

"His name is Damion, an evil ghost haunting me to the death."

* * *

**_So how did you like it? You thought the death of her parents were nothing but it is. I've had reviews of wanting me to put an evil ghost. Well I have been planning that ever since I started this story. Well here it is._**

**_Please Read and review._**


	7. AN: Read its important

**AN: What is the DEAL PEOPLE!!!!!!!! I updated Chapter 5 and what 2 reviews? Come on!!! I am a little angry right now. If you did not review chapter 5 please review even if it is negative Thats what reviews are for, to make stories better.**

**Thankyou for the people that reviewed, but i need more than 34 reviews. Oh I dont really want to spoil it for you but a lot of people that reviewed were wanting me to put a dark angel or whatever to be a good story. Well you know what? I did.**

**Please Review the other chapters if you did not.**

**Thanks.**


	8. sneek preview

**AN: I wanted to post the chapter but i found out that I am going to be very busy this week. I want to just get it over with so I will give you sneek peeks. Well here they are: This is for the rest of the story.**

* * *

So Edward met the evil spirit named Damian. Now Edward has to be with Bella every second until they stop the evil spirit. Well Damian tricked Edward and kidnapped Bella. Edward was so close to save Bella but Damian destroyed him but Damian was defeated by Bella's family. Bella realized that Edward wasn't with her. She grieved like she never had before and someone knocked on her door. When she opened the door the person that was her guardian angel stood right in front of her.

* * *

**_So review and tell me what you think. Some of this info will be on the next chapter. I dont know how many more chapters there are but i will get the story finished._**

**_Note: The next chapter might be the longest chapter in this story._**

**_Please review or Damian will haunt you. Hahahaha just kiddin. But please review. Any questions ask me and I will be glad to answer them._**


End file.
